1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the fields of molecular biology. More particularly, certain embodiments concern methods and compositions comprising DNA segments, and proteins derived from bacterial species. More particularly, it concerns novel genes from Bacillus thuringiensis encoding coleopteran-toxic crystal proteins. Various methods for making and using these DNA segments, DNA segments encoding synthetically-modified xcex4-endotoxin polypeptides, and native and synthetic crystal proteins are disclosed, such as, for example, the use of DNA segments as diagnostic probes and templates for protein production, and the use of proteins, fusion protein carriers and peptides in various immunological and diagnostic applications. Also disclosed are methods of making and using nucleic acid segments in the development of transgenic plant cells containing the polynucleotides disclosed herein.
1.2 Description of the Related Art
Because crops of commercial interest are often the target of insect attack, environmentally-sensitive methods for controlling or eradicating insect infestation are desirable in many instances. This is particularly true for farmers, nurserymen, growers, and commercial and residential areas which seek to control insect populations using eco-friendly compositions. The most widely used environmentally-sensitive insecticidal formulations developed in recent years have been composed of microbial pesticides derived from the bacterium Bacillus thuringiensis. B. thuringiensis is a Gram-positive bacterium that produces crystal proteins or inclusion bodies which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce insecticidal proteins have been commercially-available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
1.2.1 xcex4-Endotoxins
xcex4-endotoxins are used to control a wide range of leaf-eating caterpillars and beetles, as well as mosquitoes. These proteinaceous parasporal crystals, also referred to as insecticidal crystal proteins, crystal proteins, Bt inclusions, crystalline inclusions, inclusion bodies, and Bt toxins, are a large collection of insecticidal proteins produced by B. thuringiensis that are toxic upon ingestion by a susceptible insect host. Over the past decade research on the structure and function of B. thuringiensis toxins has covered all of the major toxin categories, and while these toxins differ in specific structure and function, general similarities in the structure and function are assumed. Based on the accumulated knowledge of B. thuringiensis toxins, a generalized mode of action for B. thuringiensis toxins has been created and includes: ingestion by the insect, solubilization in the insect midgut (a combination stomach and small intestine), resistance to digestive enzymes sometimes with partial digestion actually xe2x80x9cactivatingxe2x80x9d the toxin, binding to the midgut cells, formation of a pore in the insect cells and the disruption of cellular homeostasis (English and Slatin, 1992).
One of the unique features of B. thuringiensis is its production of crystal proteins during sporulation which are specifically toxic to certain orders and species of insects. Many different strains of B. thuringiensis have been shown to produce insecticidal crystal proteins. Compositions including B. thuringiensis strains which produce proteins having insecticidal activity against lepidopteran and dipteran insects have been commercially available and used as environmentally-acceptable insecticides because they are quite toxic to the specific target insect, but are harmless to plants and other non-targeted organisms.
The mechanism of insecticidal activity of the B. thuringiensis crystal proteins has been studied extensively in the past decade. It has been shown that the crystal proteins are toxic to the insect only after ingestion of the protein by the insect. The alkaline pH and proteolytic enzymes in the insect mid-gut solubilize the proteins, thereby allowing the release of components which are toxic to the insect. These toxic components disrupt the mid-gut cells, cause the insect to cease feeding, and, eventually, bring about insect death. For this reason, B. thuringiensis has proven to be an effective and environmentally safe insecticide in dealing with various insect pests.
As noted by Hxc3x6fte et al., (1989) the majority of insecticidal B. thuringiensis strains are active against insects of the order Lepidoptera, i.e. caterpillar insects. Other B. thuringiensis strains are insecticidally active against insects of the order Diptera, i.e., flies and mosquitoes, or against both lepidopteran and dipteran insects. In recent years, a few B. thuringiensis strains have been reported as producing crystal proteins that are toxic to insects of the order Coleoptera, i.e., beetles (Krieg et al., 1983; Sick et al., 1990; Donovan et al., 1992; Lambert et al., 1992a; 1992b).
1.2.2 Genes Encoding Crystal Proteins
Many of the xcex4-endotoxins are related to various degrees by similarities in their amino acid sequences. Historically, the proteins and the genes which encode them were classified based largely upon their spectrum of insecticidal activity. The review by Hxc3x6fte and Whiteley (1989) discusses the genes and proteins that were identified in B. thuringiensis prior to 1990, and sets forth the nomenclature and classification scheme which has traditionally been applied to B. thuringiensis genes and proteins. cryI genes encode lepidopteran-toxic CryI proteins, and cryII genes encode CryII proteins that are toxic to both lepidopterans and dipterans. cryIII genes encode coleopteran-toxic CryIII proteins, while cryIV genes encode dipteran-toxic CryIV proteins.
Based on the degree of sequence similarity, the proteins were further classified into subfamilies; more highly related proteins within each family were assigned divisional letters such as CryIA, CryIB, CryIC, etc. Even more closely related proteins within each division were given names such as CryIC1, CryIC2, etc.
Recently, a new nomenclature was developed which systematically classified the Cry proteins based upon amino acid sequence homology rather than upon insect target specificities (Crickmore et al., 1998). The classification scheme for many known toxins, not including allelic variations in individual proteins, is summarized in Section 4.3.
1.2.3 Crystal Proteins Toxic to Coleopteran Insects
The cloning and expression of the cry3Bb gene has been described (Donovan et al., 1992). This gene encodes a 74-kDa protein having insecticidal activity against Coleopterans, such as Colorado potato beetle (CPB), and southern corn root worm (SCRW).
A B. thuringiensis strain, PS201T6, reported to have activity against western corn rootworm (WCRW, Diabrotica virgifera virgifera) was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,002 (specifically incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). This strain also showed activity against Musca domestica, Aedes aegypti, and Liriomyza trifoli. 
The cloning and expression of the cryET29 gene has also been described (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 97/17507, 1997). This gene encodes a 25-kDa protein that is active against Coleopteran insects, particularly the CPB, SCRW, WCRW, and the cat flea, Ctenocephalides felis. 
The cloning and expression of the cryET33 and cryET34 genes has been described (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 97/17600, 1997). These genes encode proteins of xcx9c30 and xcx9c15 kDa, respectively, and are active against Coleopteran insects, particularly CPB larvae and the Japanese beetle (Popillia japonica).
The vip1A gene, which produces a vegetative, soluble, insecticidal protein, has also been cloned and sequenced (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 96/10083, 1996). This gene encodes a protein of approximately 80 kDa, that is active against both WCRW and northern corn rootworm (NCRW).
Another endotoxin active against coleopteran insects, including WCRW, is CrylIa (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 90/13651, 1990). The gene encoding this 81-kDa polypeptide has been cloned and sequenced.
Additional crystal proteins with toxicity towards the WCRW have been described (Intl. Pat. Appl. Publ. Ser. No. WO 97/40162, 1997). These proteins appear to function as binary toxins and show sequence similarity to mosquitocidal proteins isolated from B. sphaericus. 
Certain strains of B. sphaericus are highly active against mosquito larvae, with many producing, upon sporulation, a crystalline inclusion composed of two protein toxins. The analysis of the genes encoding these proteins have been described by Baumann et al., (1988). The toxins are designated P51 and P42 on the basis of their predicted molecular masses of 51.4- and 41.9-kDa, respectively. The P42 protein alone is weakly active against mosquito larvae. The P51 protein has no mosquitocidal activity by itself. Both P51 and P42 are required for full insecticidal activity. There are no reports of the crystal proteins of B. sphaericus having activity on any insects other than mosquitos (for a recent review see Charles et al., 1996a; 1996b).
A second class of mosquitocidal protein toxins are produced by some strains of B. sphaericus. These proteins, known as Mtx toxins, are produced during vegetative growth and do not form a crystalline inclusion. The two Mtx toxins that have been identified, designated Mtx and Mtx2, have molecular masses of 100 and 30.8 kDa, respectively. The cloning and sequencing of the genes for these toxins, designated mtx and mtx2, has been described (Thanabalu et al., 1991, Thanabalu and Porter, 1995). The Mtx and Mtx2 proteins do not share sequence similarity to any other known insecticidal proteins, including the crystal proteins of B. sphaericus and B. thuringiensis. 
The present invention provides novel insecticidal polypeptides and DNA sequences that encode them. For five of these polypeptides, their disimiliarity to the known crystal proteins indicates the existence of a new class or sub-class of B. thuringiensis crystal proteins, as they share less than 65% amino acid sequence identity with any of the presently known insecticidal polypeptides. The invention further provides novel polypeptides that when in combination, produce insecticidally-active crystal proteins. Also provided are transformed host cells, transgenic plants, vectors, and methods for making and using the novel polypeptides and polynucleotides.
In a first embodiment, the invention provides an isolated CryET69 polypeptide comprising at least 7 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:14. More preferably the polypeptide comprises at least 9 or at least 11 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:14. Still more preferably, the polypeptide comprises at least 13 or at least 15 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:14, and more preferably comprises at least 17 or at least 19 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:14. In an exemplary embodiment, the polypeptide comprises the sequence of SEQ ID NO:14. Such a polypeptide is preferably encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 45-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:13, and more preferably is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 90-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:13. More preferably still, such a polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 150-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:13. Exemplary polynucleotides encoding the insecticidal polypeptide comprise an at least 300-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:13, and in one embodiment comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:13.
Also disclosed and claimed is an isolated CryET84 polypeptide comprising at least 15 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:19. More preferably the polypeptide comprises at least 30 to 45 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:19. Still more preferably, the polypeptide comprises at least 45 to 90 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:19, and more preferably comprises at least 90 to 150 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:19. In an exemplary embodiment, the polypeptide comprises the sequence of SEQ ID NO:19. Such a polypeptide is preferably encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 45-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:18, and more preferably is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 90-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:18. More preferably still, such a polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 150-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:18. Exemplary polynucleotides encoding the insecticidal polypeptide comprise an at least 300-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:18, and in one embodiment comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:18.
Also disclosed and claimed is an isolated CryET75 polypeptide comprising at least 15 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:16. More preferably the polypeptide comprises at least 30 to 45 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:16. Still more preferably, the polypeptide comprises at least 45 to 90 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:16, and more preferably comprises at least 90 to 150 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:16. In an exemplary embodiment, the polypeptide comprises the sequence of SEQ ID NO:16. Such a polypeptide is preferably encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 45-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:15, and more preferably is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 90-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:15. More preferably still, such a polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 150-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:15. Exemplary polynucleotides encoding the insecticidal polypeptide comprise an at least 300-basepaircontiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:15, and in one embodiment comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:15.
In another embodiment, the invention discloses and claims an isolated CryET80 polypeptide comprising at least 17 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:4. More preferably the polypeptide comprises at least 20 or at least 23 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:4. Still more preferably, the polypeptide comprises at least 26 or at least 29 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:4, and more preferably comprises at least 32 or at least 35 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:4. In an exemplary embodiment, the polypeptide comprises the sequence of SEQ ID NO:4. Such a polypeptide is preferably encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 51-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:3, and more preferably is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 60-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:3. More preferably still, such a polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 78-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:3. Exemplary polynucleotides encoding the insecticidal polypeptide comprise an at least 96-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:3, and in one embodiment comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:3.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an isolated CryET76 polypeptide comprising at least 55 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:2. More preferably the polypeptide comprises at least 60 or at least 70 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:2. Still more preferably, the polypeptide comprises at least 75 or at least 80 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:2, and more preferably comprises at least 85 or at least 90 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:2. In an exemplary embodiment, the polypeptide comprises the sequence of SEQ ID NO:2. Such a polypeptide is preferably encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 165-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:1, and more preferably is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 180-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:1. More preferably still, such a polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 225-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:1. Exemplary polynucleotides encoding the insecticidal polypeptide comprise an at least 270-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:1, and in one embodiment comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1.
In a further embodiment, the invention discloses and claims an isolated CryET71 polypeptide comprising at least 146 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:12. More preferably the polypeptide comprises at least 150 or at least 154 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:12. Still more preferably, the polypeptide comprises at least 158 or at least 162 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:12, and more preferably comprises at least 166 or at least 170 contiguous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:12. In an exemplary embodiment, the polypeptide comprises the sequence of SEQ ID NO:12. Such a polypeptide is preferably encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 438-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:11, and more preferably is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 450-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:11. More preferably still, such a polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises at least a 462-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:11. Exemplary polynucleotides encoding the insecticidal polypeptide comprise an at least 510-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:11, and in one embodiment comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:11.
The invention also provides an isolated CryET74 polypeptide that comprises the sequence of SEQ ID NO:6. Such a polypeptide is preferably encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises at least 45-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:5, and more preferably is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 90-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:5. More preferably still, such a polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 150-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:5. Exemplary polynucleotides encoding the insecticidal polypeptide comprise an at least 300-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:5, and in one embodiment comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:5.
Furthermore, the invention provides an isolated CryET39 polypeptide that comprises the sequence of SEQ ID NO:8. Such a polypeptide is preferably encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 45-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:7, and more preferably is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 90-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:7. More preferably still, such a polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 150-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:7. Exemplary polynucleotides encoding the insecticidal polypeptide comprise an at least 300-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:7, and in one embodiment comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:7.
Likewise, the invention provides an isolated CryET79 polypeptide that comprises the sequence of SEQ ID NO:10. Such a polypeptide is preferably encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 45-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:9, and more preferably is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 90-basepair contiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:9. More preferably still, such a polypeptide is encoded by a nucleic acid segment that comprises an at least 150-basepaircontiguous sequence from SEQ ID NO:9. Exemplary polynucleotides encoding the insecticidal polypeptide comprise at least 300-basepair contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:9, and in one embodiment comprises the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:9.
The invention also discloses compositions and insecticidal formulations that comprise one or more of the polypeptides disclosed herein. Such composition may be a cell extract, cell suspension, cell homogenate, cell lysate, cell supernatant, cell filtrate, or cell pellet of a bacteria cell that comprises polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides. Exemplary bacterial cells that produce such polypeptides include B. thuringiensis EG4550 (deposited with the NRRL on May 30, 1997 as NRRL B-21784); EG5899 (deposited with the NRRL on May 30, 1997 as NRRL B-21783); EGI 1529 (deposited with the NRRL on Feb. 12, 1998 as NRRL B-21917); EG4100 (deposited with the NRRL on May 30, 1997 as NRRL B-21786); EG11647 (deposited with the NRRL on May 30, 1997 as NRRL B-21787); EG9444 (deposited with the NRRL on May 30, 1997 as NRRL B-21785); EG11648 (deposited with the NRRL on May 30, 1997 as NRRL B-21788); EG4851 (deposited with the NRRL on Feb. 12, 1998 as NRRL B-21915); and EG11658 (deposited with the NRRL on Feb. 12, 1998 as NRRL B-21916).
The composition as described in detail hereinbelow in this disclosure may be formulated as a powder, dust, pellet, granule, spray, emulsion, colloid, solution, or such like, and may be preparable by such conventional means as desiccation, lyophilization, homogenization, extraction, filtration, centrifugation, sedimentation, or concentration of a culture of cells comprising the polypeptide. Preferably such compositions are obtainable from one or more cultures of the B. thuringiensis cells described herein. In all such compositions that contain at least one such insecticidal polypeptide, the polypeptide may be present in a concentration of from about 1% to about 99% by weight.
An exemplary insecticidal polypeptide formulation may be prepared by a process comprising the steps of culturing a suitable B. thuringiensis cell under conditions effective to produce the insecticidal polypeptide(s); and obtaining the insecticidal polypeptide(s) so produced.
For example, the invention discloses and claims a method of preparing a xcex4-endotoxin polypeptide having insecticidal activity against a coleopteran or lepidopteran insect. The method generally involves isolating from a suitable culture of B. thuringiensis cells that have been grown under appropriate conditions, one or more of the xcex4-endotoxin polypeptides produced by the cells. Such polypeptides may be isolated from the cell culture or supernatant or from spore suspensions derived from the cell culture and used in the native form, or may be otherwise purified or concentrated as appropriate for the particular application.
A method of controlling an insect population is also provided by the invention. The method generally involves contacting the population with an insecticidally-effective amount of a polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NOS: 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, or 19. Such methods may be used to kill or reduce the numbers of target insects in a given area, or may be prophylactically applied to an environmental area to prevent infestation by a susceptible insect. Preferably the insect ingests, or is contacted with, an insecticidally-effective amount of the polypeptides.
Additionally, the invention provides a purified antibody that specifically binds to the insecticidal polypeptides disclosed herein. Also provided are methods of preparing such an antibody, and methods for using the antibody to isolate, identify, characterize, and/or purify polypeptides to which such an antibody specifically binds. Immunological kits and immunodetection methods useful in the identification of such polypeptides and peptide fragments and/or epitopes thereof are provided in detail herein, and also represent important aspects of the present invention.
Such antibodies may be used to detect the presence of such polypeptides in a sample, or may be used as described hereinbelow in a variety of immunological methods. An exemplary method for detecting a xcex4-endotoxin polypeptide in a biological sample generally involves obtaining a biological sample suspected of containing a xcex4-endotoxin polypeptide; contacting the sample with an antibody that specifically binds to the polypeptide, under conditions effective to allow the formation of complexes; and detecting the complexes so formed.
For such methods, the invention also provides an immunodetection kit. Such a kit generally contains, in suitable container means, an antibody that binds to the xcex4-endotoxin polypeptide, and at least a first immunodetection reagent. Optionally, the kit may provide additional reagents or instructions for using the antibody in the detection of xcex4-endotoxin polypeptides in a sample.
Preparation of such antibodies may be achieved using the disclosed polypeptide as an antigen in an animal as described below. Antigenic epitopes, shorter peptides, peptide fusions, carrier-linked peptide fragments, and the like may also be generated from a whole or a portion of the polypeptide sequence disclosed herein.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a biologically-pure culture of a B. thuringiensis bacterium as shown in Table 9, deposited with the Agricultural Research Culture Collection, Northern Regional Research Laboratory (NRRL).
A further embodiment of the invention relates to a vector comprising a sequence region that encodes a polypeptide comprising one or more of the amino acid sequences disclosed herein, a recombinant host cell transformed with such a recombinant vector, and biologically-pure cultures of recombinant bacteria transformed with a polynucleotide sequence that encodes the polypeptide disclosed herein. All strains deposited with the NRRL were submitted to the Patent Culture Collection under the terms of the Budapest Treaty, and viability statements pursuant to International Receipt Form BP/4 were obtained. Exemplary vectors, recombinant host cells, transgenic cell lines, pluripotent plant cells, and transgenic plants comprising at least a first sequence region that encodes a polypeptide comprising one or more of the sequences disclosed herein are described in detail hereinbelow.
In a further embodiment, the invention provides methods for preparing an insecticidal polypeptide composition. In exemplary embodiments, such polypeptides may be formulated for use as an insecticidal agent, and may be used to control insect populations in an environment, including agricultural environs and the like. The formulations may be used to kill an insect, either by topical application, or by ingestion of the polypeptide composition by the insect. In certain instances, it may be desirable to formulate the polypeptides of the present invention for application to the soil, on or near plants, trees, shrubs, and the like, near live plants, livestock, domiciles, farm equipment, buildings, and the like.
The present invention also provides transformed host cells, pluripotent plant cell populations, embryonic plant tissue, plant calli, plantlets, and transgenic plants that comprise a seleceted sequence region that encodes the insecticidal polypeptide. Such cells are preferably preferably prokaryotic or eukaryotic cells such as bacterial, fungal, or plant cells, with exemplary bacterial cells including B. thuringiensis, B. subtilis, B. megaterium, B. cereus, Escherichia, Salmonella, Agrobacterium or Pseudomonas cells.
The plants and plant host cells are preferably monocotyledonous or dicotyledonous plant cells such as corn, wheat, soybean, oat, cotton, rice, rye, sorghum, sugarcane, tomato, tobacco, kapok, flax, potato, barley, turf grass, pasture grass, berry, fruit, legume, vegetable, ornamental plant, shrub, cactus, succulent, and tree cell.
Illustrative transgenic plants of the present invention preferably have incorporated into their genome a selected polynucleotide (or xe2x80x9ctransgenexe2x80x9d), that comprises at least a first sequence region that encodes one or more of the insecticidal polypeptides disclosed herein.
Likewise, a progeny (decendant, offspring, etc.) of any generation of such a transgenic plant also represents an important aspect of the invention. Preferably such progeny comprise the selected transgene, and inherit the phenotypic trait of insect resistance demonstrated by the parental plant. A seed of any generation of all such transgenic insect-resistant plants is also an important aspect of the invention. Preferably the seed will also comprise the selected transgene and will confer to the plants grown from the seed the phenotypic trait of insect resistance.
Insect resistant, crossed fertile transgenic plants comprising one or more transgenes that encode one or more of the polypeptides disclosed herein may be prepared by a method that generally involves obtaining a fertile transgenic plant that contains a chromosomally incorporated transgene encoding such an insecticidal polypeptide; operably linked to a promoter active in the plant; crossing the fertile transgenic plant with a second plant lacking the transgene to obtain a third plant comprising the transgene; and backcrossing the third plant to obtain a backcrossed fertile plant. In such cases, the transgene may be inherited through a male parent or through a female parent. The second plant may be an inbred, and the third plant may be a hybrid.
Likewise, an insect resistant hybrid, transgenic plant may be prepared by a method that generally involves crossing a first and a second inbred plant, wherein one or both of the first and second inbred plants comprises a chromosomally incorporated transgene that encodes the selected polypeptide operably linked to a plant expressible promoter that expresses the transgene. In illustrative embodiments, the first and second inbred plants may be monocot plants selected from the group consisting of: corn, wheat, rice, barley, oats, rye, sorghum, turfgrass and sugarcane.
In related embodiment, the invention also provides a method of preparing an insect resistant plant. The method generally involves contacting a recipient plant cell with a DNA composition comprising at least a first transgene that encodes an insecticidal polypeptide under conditions permitting the uptake of the DNA composition; selecting a recipient cell comprising a chromosomally incorporated transgene that encodes the polypeptide; regenerating a plant from the selected cell; and identifying a fertile transgenic plant that has enhanced insect resistance relative to the corresponding non-transformed plant.
A method of producing transgenic seed generally involves obtaining a fertile transgenic plant comprising a chromosomally integrated transgene that encodes a polypeptide comprising one or more of the amino acid sequences disclosed herein, operably linked to a promoter that expresses the transgene in a plant; and growing the plant under appropriate conditions to produce the transgenic seed.
A method of producing progeny of any generation of an insect resistance-enhanced fertile transgenic plant is also provided by the invention. The method generally involves collecting transgenic seed from a transgenic plant comprising a chromosomally integrated transgene that encodes such a polypeptide, operably linked to a promoter that expresses the transgene in the plant; planting the collected transgenic seed; and growing the progeny transgenic plants from the seed.
These methods for creating transgenic plants, progeny and seed may involve contacting the plant cell with the DNA composition using one of the processes well-known for plant cell transformation such as microprojectile bombardment, electroporation or Agrobacterium-mediated transformation. These and other embodiments of the present invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the following examples and claims, having benefit of the teachings of the Specfication herein.
The present invention provides nucleic acid segments, that can be isolated from virtually any source, that are free from total genomic DNA and that encode the novel insecticidal polypeptides and peptide fragments thereof that are disclosed herein. The polynucleotides encoding these peptides and polypeptides may encode active insecticidal proteins, or peptide fragments, polypeptide subunits, functional domains, or the like of one or more of the CryET84, CryET80, CryET76, CryET71, CryET69, CryET75, CryET39, CryET79, CryET74 and related crystal proteins as the polypeptides disclosed herein. In addition the invention encompasses nucleic acid segments which may be synthesized entirely in vitro using methods that are well-known to those of skill in the art which encode the novel polypeptides, peptides, peptide fragments, subunits, or functional domains disclosed herein.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cnucleic acid segmentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpolynucleotidexe2x80x9d refers to a nucleic acid molecule that has been isolated free of the total genomic DNAs of a particular species. Therefore, a nucleic acid segment or polynucleotide encoding an endotoxin polypeptide refers to a nucleic acid molecule that comprises at least a first crystal protein-encoding sequences yet is isolated away from, or purified free from, total genomic DNA of the species from which the nucleic acid segment is obtained, which in the instant case is the genome of the Gram-positive bacterial genus, Bacillus, and in particular, the species of Bacillus known as B. thuringiensis. Included within the term xe2x80x9cnucleic acid segmentxe2x80x9d, are polynucleotide segments and smaller fragments of such segments, and also recombinant vectors, including, for example, plasmids, cosmids, phagemids, phage, virions, baculoviruses, artificial chromosomes, viruses, and the like. Accordingly, polynucleotide sequences that have between about 70% and about 80%, or more preferably between about 81% and about 90%, or even more preferably between about 91% and about 99% nucleic acid sequence identity or functional equivalence to the polynucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, or SEQ ID NO:18 will be sequences that are xe2x80x9cessentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, or SEQ ID NO:18.xe2x80x9d Highly preferred sequences, are those which are preferably about 91%, about 92%, about 93%, about 94%, about 95%, about 96%, about 97%, about 98%, about 99%, or about 100% identical or functionally equivalent to the nucleotide sequence of SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, or SEQ ID NO:18. Other preferred sequences that encode related polypeptide sequences are those which are about 81%, 82%, 83%, 84%, 85%, 86%, 87%, 88%, 89%, or 90% identical or functionally equivalent to the polynucleotide sequence set forth in one or more of these sequence identifiers. Likewise, sequences that are about 71%, 72%, 73%, 74%, 75%, 76%, 77%, 78%, 79%, or 80% identical or functionally equivalent to the polynucleotide sequence set forth in one or more of these sequence identifiers are also contemplated to be useful in the practice of the present invention.
Similarly, a polynucleotide comprising an isolated, purified, or selected gene or sequence region refers to a polynucleotide which may include in addition to peptide encoding sequences, certain other elements such as, regulatory sequences, isolated substantially away from other naturally occurring genes or protein-encoding sequences. In this respect, the term xe2x80x9cgenexe2x80x9d is used for simplicity to refer to a functional protein-, or polypeptide-encoding unit. As will be understood by those in the art, this functional term includes both genomic sequences, operator sequences and smaller engineered gene segments that express, or may be adapted to express, proteins, polypeptides or peptides. In certain embodiments, a nucleic acid segment will comprise at least a first gene that encodes one or more of the polypeptides disclosed herein.
To permit expression of the gene, and translation of the mRNA into mature polypeptide, the nucleic acid segment preferably also comprises at least a first promoter operably linked to the gene to express the gene product in a host cell transformed with this nucleic acid segment. The promoter may be an endogenous promoter, or alternatively, a heterologous promoter selected for its ability to promote expression of the gene in one or more particular cell types. For example, in the creation of transgenic plants and pluripotent plant cells comprising a selected gene, the heterologous promoter of choice is one that is plant-expressible, and in many instances, may preferably be a plant-expressible promoter that is tissue- or cell cycle-specific. The selection of plant-expressible promoters is well-known to those skilled in the art of plant transformation, and exemplary suitable promoters are described herein. In certain embodiments, the plant-expressible promoter may be selected from the group consisting of corn sucrose synthetase 1, corn alcohol dehydrogenase 1, corn light harvesting complex, corn heat shock protein, pea small subunit RuBP carboxylase, Ti plasmid mannopine synthase, Ti plasmid nopaline synthase, petunia chalcone isomerase, bean glycine rich protein 1, Potato patatin, lectin, CaMV 35S, and the S-E9 small subunit RuBP carboxylase promoter.
xe2x80x9cIsolated substantially away from other coding sequencesxe2x80x9d means that the gene of interest, in this case, a gene encoding a bacterial crystal protein, forms the significant part of the coding region of the DNA segment, and that the DNA segment does not contain large portions of naturally-occurring coding DNA, such as large chromosomal fragments or other functional genes or operon coding regions. Of course, this refers to the DNA segment as originally isolated, and does not exclude genes, recombinant genes, synthetic linkers, or coding regions later added to the segment by the hand of man.
In particular embodiments, the invention concerns isolated polynucleotides (such as DNAs, RNAs, antisense DNAs, antisense RNAs, ribozymes, and PNAs) and recombinant vectors comprising polynucleotide sequences that encode one or more of the polypeptides disclosed herein.
The term xe2x80x9ca sequence essentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19xe2x80x9d means that the sequence substantially corresponds to a portion of the sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19 and has relatively few amino acids that are not identical to, or a biologically functional equivalent of, the amino acids of any of these sequences. The term xe2x80x9cbiologically functional equivalentxe2x80x9d is well understood in the art and is further defined in detail herein (e.g., see Illustrative Embodiments). Accordingly, sequences that have between about 70% and about 80%, or more preferably between about 81% and about 90%, or even more preferably between about 91% and about 99% amino acid sequence identity or functional equivalence to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19 will be sequences that are xe2x80x9cessentially as set forth in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19.xe2x80x9d Highly preferred sequences, are those which are preferably about 91%, about 92%, about 93%, about 94%, about 95%, about 96%, about 97%, about 98%, about 99%, or about 100% identical or functionally equivalent to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19. Other preferred sequences are those which are about 81%, 82%, 83%, 84%, 85%, 86%, 87%, 88%, 89%, or 90% identical or functionally equivalent to the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19. Likewise, sequences that are about 71%, 72%, 73%, 74%, 75%, 76%, 77%, 78%, 79%, or 80% identical or functionally equivalent to the polypeptide sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19 are also contemplated to be useful in the practice of the present invention.
It will also be understood that amino acid and nucleic acid sequences may include additional residues, such as additional N- or C-terminal amino acids or 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 sequences, and yet still be essentially as set forth in one of the sequences disclosed herein, so long as the sequence meets the criteria set forth above, including the maintenance of biological protein activity where protein expression is concerned. The addition of terminal sequences particularly applies to nucleic acid sequences that may, for example, include various non-coding sequences flanking either of the 5xe2x80x2 or 3xe2x80x2 portions of the coding region or may include various internal sequences, i.e., introns, which are known to occur within genes.
The nucleic acid segments of the present invention, regardless of the length of the coding sequence itself, may be combined with other nucleic acid sequences, such as promoters, polyadenylation signals, additional restriction enzyme sites, multiple cloning sites, other coding segments, and the like, such that their overall length may vary considerably. It is therefore contemplated that a nucleic acid fragment of almost any length may be employed, with the total length preferably being limited by the ease of preparation and use in the intended recombinant nucleic acid protocol. For example, nucleic acid fragments may be prepared that include a short contiguous stretch encoding the peptide sequence disclosed in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19, or that are identical to or complementary to nucleic acid sequences which encode the peptides disclosed in SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, or SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19, and particularly those nucleic acid segments disclosed in SEQ ID NOS:1, 3, 13, 15, or 18. For example, nucleic acid sequences such as about 23 nucleotides, and that are up to about 10,000, about 5,000, about 3,000, about 2,000, about 1,000, about 500, about 200, about 100, about 50, and about 23 or so base pairs in length (including all intermediate lengths) that comprise a contiguous nucleotide sequence from SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15, or SEQ ID NO:18 or those that encode a contiguous amino acid sequence from SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19 are contemplated to be particularly useful.
It will be readily understood that xe2x80x9cintermediate lengthsxe2x80x9d, in the context of polynucleotide sequences, or nucleic acid segments, or primer or probes specific for the disclosed gene, means any length between the quoted ranges, such as from about 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, etc.; 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, etc.; 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 90, 95, etc.; 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, etc.; 110, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 180, 190, etc.; including all integers in the ranges of from about 200-500; 500-1,000; 1,000-2,000; 2,000-3,000; 3,000-5,000; and up to and including sequences of about 10,000 or 12,000 or so nucleotides and the like.
Likewise, it will be readily understood that xe2x80x9cintermediate lengthsxe2x80x9d, in the context of polypeptides or peptides, means any length between the quoted ranges of contiguous amino acids. For example, when considering the disclosed insecticidal polypeptides, all lengths between about 7 and about 300 contiguous amino acid sequences are contemplated to be useful in particular embodiments disclosed herein. For example, peptides comprising contiguous amino acid sequences having about 7, about 8, about 9, about 10, about 11, about 12, about 13, about 14, about 15, about 16, about 17, about 18, about 19, about 20, about 21, about 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 65, etc., 70, 75, etc., 80, 85, etc., 90, 95, etc., and even those peptides comprising at least about 96, 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, and 104, or more contigous amino acids from SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO: 16, or SEQ ID NO:19 are explicitly considered to fall within the scope of the present invention.
Furthermore, it will also be readily understood by one of skill in the art, that xe2x80x9cintermediate lengthsxe2x80x9d, in the context of larger insecticidally-active polypeptides, means any length between the quoted ranges of contiguous amino acids that comprise such a polypeptide. For example, when considering the polypeptides of the present invention, all lengths between about 100 and about 1000 contiguous amino acid sequences are contemplated to be useful in particular embodiments disclosed herein. For example, polypeptides comprising a contiguous amino acid sequence having at least about 100, about 101, about 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175, 180, 185, 190, 195, etc., 200, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210, 220, 230, 240, 250, 260, 270, 280, 290, etc., 300, 310, 320, 330, 340, 350, 360, 370, 380, 390, 400, etc., 410, 430, 450, 470, 490, etc., 500, 525, 550, 575, 600, 650, 675, 700, etc., 750, etc., and even those polypeptides that comprise at least about 775 or more amino acids are explicitly considered to fall within the scope of the present invention. Particularly in the case of fusion proteins comprising a whole or a portion of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19 longer polypeptide sequences may be preferred, including sequences that comprise about 760, 770, 780, 790, or even about 800 or 900 or greater amino acids in length.
It will also be understood that this invention is not limited to the particular nucleic acid sequences which encode peptides of the present invention, or which encode the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID NO:2, SEQ ID NO:4, SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:8, SEQ ID NO:10, SEQ ID NO:12, SEQ ID NO:14, SEQ ID NO:16, or SEQ ID NO:19 including the DNA sequence which is particularly disclosed in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15 or SEQ ID NO:18. Recombinant vectors and isolated DNA segments may therefore variously include the polypeptide-coding regions themselves, coding regions bearing selected alterations or modifications in the basic coding region, or they may encode larger polypeptides that nevertheless include these peptide-coding regions or may encode biologically functional equivalent proteins or peptides that have variant amino acids sequences.
The DNA segments of the present invention encompass biologically-functional, equivalent peptides. Such sequences may arise as a consequence of codon degeneracy and functional equivalency that are known to occur naturally within nucleic acid sequences and the proteins thus encoded. Alternatively, functionally-equivalent proteins or peptides may be created via the application of recombinant DNA technology, in which changes in the protein structure may be engineered, based on considerations of the properties of the amino acids being exchanged. Changes designed by man may be introduced through the application of site-directed mutagenesis techniques, e.g., to introduce improvements to the antigenicity of the protein or to test mutants in order to examine activity at the molecular level. Alternatively, native, as yet-unknown or as yet unidentified polynucleotides and/or polypeptides structurally and/or functionally-related to the sequences disclosed herein may also be identified that fall within the scope of the present invention. Such polynucleotides are those polynucleotides that encode a polypeptide structurally and/or functionally similar or identical to, the polypeptide characterized herein as a crystal protein-encoding polynucleotide. Since the designations xe2x80x9cCryET39,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCryET69,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCryET71,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCryET74,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCryET76,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCryET79,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCryET80,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCryET84xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cCryET75xe2x80x9d are arbitrary names chosen to readily identify polypeptides comprising the amino acid sequences disclosed herein, it is likely that many other polypeptides may be identified that are highly homologous to (or even identical to) this sequence, but which may have been isolated from different organisms or sources, or alternatively, may even have been synthesized entirely, or partially de novo. As such, all polypeptide sequences, whether naturally-occurring, or artificially-created, that are structurally homologous to the primary amino acid sequences as described herein and that have similar insecticidal activity against the target insects disclosed herein are considered to fall within the scope of this disclosure. Likewise, all polynucleotide sequences, whether naturally-occurring, or artificially-created, that are structurally homologous to the nucleotide sequences disclosed herein, or that encodes a polypeptide that is homologous, and biologically-functionally equivalent to the amino acid sequence disclosed herein are also considered to fall within the scope of this disclosure.
If desired, one may also prepare fusion proteins and peptides, e.g., where the peptide-coding regions are aligned within the same expression unit with other proteins or peptides having desired functions, such as for purification or immunodetection purposes (e.g., proteins that may be purified by affinity chromatography and enzyme label coding regions, respectively).
Recombinant vectors form further aspects of the present invention. Particularly useful vectors are contemplated to be those vectors in which the coding portion of the DNA segment, whether encoding a full-length insecticidal protein or smaller peptide, is positioned under the control of a promoter. The promoter may be in the form of the promoter that is naturally associated with a gene encoding peptides of the present invention, as may be obtained by isolating the 5xe2x80x2 non-coding sequences located upstream of the coding segment or exon, for example, using recombinant cloning and/or PCRTM technology, in connection with the compositions disclosed herein. In many cases, the promoter may be a native promoter, or alternatively, a heterologous promoter, such as those of bacterial origin (including promoters from other crystal proteins), fungal origin, viral, phage or phagemid origin (including promoters such as CaMV35, and its derivatives, T3, T7, xcex, and xcfx86 promoters and the like), or plant origin (including constitutive, inducible, and/or tissue-specific promoters and the like).
2.1.1 Characteristics of the CryET76, CryET80 and CryET84 Polypeptides Isolated from EG4851
The present invention provides a novel polypeptide that defines a whole or a portion of a B. thuringiensis CryET76, CryET84 or a CryET80 crystal proteins.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention discloses and claims an isolated and purified CryET76 protein. The CryET76 protein isolated from EG4851 comprises a 387-amino acid sequence, and has a calculated molecular mass of approximately 43,800 Da. CryET76 has a calculated isoelectric constant (pI) equal to 5.39.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention discloses and claims an isolated and purified CryET80 protein. The CryET80 protein isolated from EG4851 comprises a 132-amino acid sequence, and has a calculated molecular mass of approximately 14,800 Da. CryET80 has a calculated isoelectric constant (pI) equal to 6.03.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention discloses and claims an isolated and purified CryET84 protein. The CryET84 protein isolated from EG4851 comprises a 341-amino acid sequence, and has a calculated molecular mass of approximately 37,884 Da. CryET84 has a calculated isoelectric constant (pI) equal to 5.5.
In strain EG4851, the cryET80 and cryET76 genes are preferably located on a single DNA segment and are separated by about 95 nucleotides. The gene for CryET76 extends from nucleotide nucleotide 514 to nucleotide 1674 of SEQ ID NO:5, and the gene encoding CryET80 extends from nucleotide 23 to nucleotide 418 of SEQ ID NO:5. In the present invention, the cryET80 and cryET76 genes may be preferably located on a single DNA segment.
In strain EG4851, the cryET84 gene is located immediately 5xe2x80x2 to the cryET80 and cryET76 genes. The nucleotide sequence of the cryET84 gene is shown in SEQ ID NO:18 and the deduced amino acid sequence of the CryET84 protein is shown in SEQ ID NO:19. In the present invention, the cryET80, cryET84, and cryET76 genes may be preferably located on a single DNA segment (e.g. SEQ ID NO:17).
In addition to their use in directing the expression of crystal proteins or peptides of the present invention, the nucleic acid sequences described herein also have a variety of other uses. For example, they have utility as probes or primers in nucleic acid hybridization embodiments. The invention provides a method for detecting a nucleic acid sequence encoding a xcex4-endotoxin polypeptide. The method generally involves obtaining sample nucleic acids suspected of encoding a xcex4-endotoxin polypeptide; contacting the sample nucleic acids with an isolated nucleic acid segment comprising one of the sequences disclosed herein, under conditions effective to allow hybridization of substantially complementary nucleic acids; and detecting the hybridized complementary nucleic acids thus formed.
Also provided is a nucleic acid detection kit comprising, in suitable container means, at least a first nucleic acid segment comprising at least 23 contiguous nucleotides from SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15 or SEQ ID NO:18, and at least a first detection reagent. The ability of such nucleic acid probes to specifically hybridize to crystal protein-encoding sequences will enable them to be of use in detecting the presence of complementary sequences in a given sample. However, other uses are envisioned, including the use of the sequence information for the preparation of mutant species primers, or primers for use in preparing other genetic constructions.
Nucleic acid molecules having sequence regions consisting of contiguous nucleotide stretches of about 23 to about 50, or even up to and including sequences of about 100-200 nucleotides or so, identical or complementary to the DNA sequences herein, are particularly contemplated as hybridization probes for use in, e.g., Southern and Northern blotting. Intermediate-sized fragments will also generally find use in hybridization embodiments, wherein the length of the contiguous complementary region may be varied, such as between about 25-30, or between about 30 and about 40 or so nucleotides, but larger contiguous complementary stretches may be used, such as those from about 200 to about 300, or from about 300 to about 400 or 500 or so nucleotides in length, according to the length complementary sequences one wishes to detect. It is even possible that longer contiguous sequence regions may be utilized including those sequences comprising at least about 600, 700, 800, 900, 1000, 1100, 1200, 1300, 1400, 1500, or more contiguous nucleotides from one of the sequences disclosed herein.
Of course, fragments may also be obtained by other techniques such as, e.g., by mechanical shearing or by restriction enzyme digestion. Small nucleic acid segments or fragments may be readily prepared by, for example, directly synthesizing the fragment by chemical means, as is commonly practiced using an automated oligonucleotide synthesizer. Also, fragments may be obtained by application of nucleic acid reproduction technology, such as the PCRTM technology of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202 (each incorporated herein by reference), by introducing selected sequences into recombinant vectors for recombinant production, and by other recombinant DNA techniques generally known to those of skill in the art of molecular biology.
Accordingly, the nucleotide sequences of the invention may be used for their ability to selectively form duplex molecules with complementary stretches of DNA fragments. Depending on the application envisioned, one will desire to employ varying conditions of hybridization to achieve varying degrees of selectivity of probe towards target sequence. For applications requiring high selectivity, one will typically desire to employ relatively stringent conditions to form the hybrids. xe2x80x9cHigh stringencyxe2x80x9d hybridization conditions, e.g., typically employ relatively low salt and/or high temperature conditions, such as provided by about 0.02 M to about 0.15 M NaCl at temperatures of about 50xc2x0 C. to about 70xc2x0 C. Such selective conditions tolerate little, if any, mismatch between the probe and the template or target strand, and would be particularly suitable for isolating crystal protein-encoding DNA segments. Detection of DNA segments via hybridization is well-known to those of skill in the art, and the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,188 and 5,176,995 (each incorporated herein by reference) are exemplary of the methods of hybridization analyses. Teachings such as those found in the texts of Maloy et al., 1990; Maloy 1994; Segal, 1976; Prokop and Bajpai, 1991; and Kuby, 1994, are particularly relevant.
Of course, for some applications, for example, where one desires to prepare mutants employing a mutant primer strand hybridized to an underlying template or where one seeks to isolate crystal protein-encoding sequences from related species, functional equivalents, or the like, less stringent hybridization conditions will typically be needed in order to allow formation of the heteroduplex. In these circumstances, one may desire to employ xe2x80x9clow stringencyxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9creduced stringencyxe2x80x9d hybridization conditions such as those employing from about 0.15 M to about 0.9 M salt, at temperatures ranging from about 20xc2x0 C. to about 55xc2x0 C. Cross-hybridizing species can thereby be readily identified as positively hybridizing signals with respect to control hybridizations. In any case, it is generally appreciated that conditions can be rendered more stringent by the addition of increasing amounts of formamide, which serves to destabilize the hybrid duplex in the same manner as increased temperature. Thus, hybridization conditions can be readily manipulated, and thus will generally be a method of choice depending on the desired results. Regardless of what particular combination of salts (such as NaCl or NaCitrate and the like), organic buffers (including e.g., formamide and the like), and incubation or washing temperatures are employed, the skilled artisan will readily be able to employ hybridization conditions that are xe2x80x9chigh,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cmedium,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clowxe2x80x9d stringency, and will be able to interpret the results from hybridization analyses using such conditions to determine the relative homology of a target nucleic acid sequence to that of the particular novel polynucleotide probe sequence employed from SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:3, SEQ ID NO:5, SEQ ID NO:7, SEQ ID NO:9, SEQ ID NO:11, SEQ ID NO:13, SEQ ID NO:15 or SEQ ID NO:18.
In certain embodiments, it will be advantageous to employ nucleic acid sequences of the present invention in combination with an appropriate means, such as a label, for determining hybridization. A wide variety of appropriate indicator means are known in the art, including fluorescent, radioactive, enzymatic or other ligands, such as avidin/biotin, which are capable of giving a detectable signal. In preferred embodiments, one will likely desire to employ a fluorescent label or an enzyme tag, such as urease, alkaline phosphatase or peroxidase, instead of radioactive or other environmentally undesirable reagents. In the case of enzyme tags, colorimetric indicator substrates are known that can be employed to provide a means visible to the human eye or spectrophotometrically, to identify specific hybridization with complementary nucleic acid-containing samples.
In general, it is envisioned that the hybridization probes described herein will be useful both as reagents in solution hybridization as well as in embodiments employing a solid phase. In embodiments involving a solid phase, the test DNA (or RNA) is adsorbed or otherwise affixed to a selected matrix or surface. This fixed, single-stranded nucleic acid is then subjected to specific hybridization with selected probes under desired conditions. The selected conditions will depend on the particular circumstances based on the particular criteria required (depending, for example, on the G+C content, type of target nucleic acid, source of nucleic acid, size of hybridization probe, etc.). Following washing of the hybridized surface so as to remove nonspecifically bound probe molecules, specific hybridization is detected, or even quantitated, by means of the label.
In other embodiments, it is contemplated that certain advantages will be gained by positioning the coding DNA segment under the control of a recombinant, or heterologous, promoter. As used herein, a recombinant or heterologous promoter is intended to refer to a promoter that is not normally associated with a DNA segment encoding a crystal protein or peptide in its natural environment. Such promoters may include promoters normally associated with other genes, and/or promoters isolated from any bacterial, viral, eukaryotic, or plant cell. Naturally, it will be important to employ a promoter that effectively directs the expression of the DNA segment in the cell type, organism, or even animal, chosen for expression. The use of promoter and cell type combinations for protein expression is generally known to those of skill in the art of molecular biology, for example, see Sambrook et al., (1989). The promoters employed may be constitutive, or inducible, and can be used under the appropriate conditions to direct high level expression of the introduced DNA segment, such as is advantageous in the large-scale production of recombinant proteins or peptides. Appropriate promoter systems contemplated for use in high-level expression include, but are not limited to, the Pichia expression vector system (Pharmacia LKB Biotechnology).
In connection with expression embodiments to prepare recombinant proteins and peptides, it is contemplated that longer DNA segments will most often be used, with DNA segments encoding the entire peptide sequence being most preferred. However, it will be appreciated that the use of shorter DNA segments to direct the expression of crystal peptides or epitopic core regions, such as may be used to generate anti-crystal protein antibodies, also falls within the scope of the invention. DNA segments that encode peptide antigens from about 8 to about 50 amino acids in length, or more preferably, from about 8 to about 30 amino acids in length, or even more preferably, from about 8 to about 20 amino acids in length are contemplated to be particularly useful. Such peptide epitopes may be amino acid sequences which comprise a contiguous amino acid sequence as disclosed herein.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides methods for producing a transgenic plant that expresses a selected nucleic acid segment comprising a sequence region that encodes the novel endotoxin polypeptides of the present invention. The process of producing transgenic plants is well-known in the art. In general, the method comprises transforming a suitable plant host cell with a DNA segment that contains a promoter operatively linked to a coding region that encodes one or more of the disclosed polypeptides. Such a coding region is generally operatively linked to at least a first transcription-terminating region, whereby the promoter is capable of driving the transcription of the coding region in the cell, and hence providing the cell the ability to produce the polypeptide in vivo. Alternatively, in instances where it is desirable to control, regulate, or decrease the amount of a particular recombinant crystal protein expressed in a particular transgenic cell, the invention also provides for the expression of crystal protein antisense mRNA. The use of antisense mRNA as a means of controlling or decreasing the amount of a given protein of interest in a cell is well-known in the art.
Another aspect of the invention comprises transgenic plants which express a gene, gene segment, or sequence region that encodes at least one or more of the novel polypeptide compositions disclosed herein. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctransgenic plantxe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a plant that has incorporated DNA sequences, including but not limited to genes which are perhaps not normally present, DNA sequences not normally transcribed into RNA or translated into a protein (xe2x80x9cexpressedxe2x80x9d), or any other genes or DNA sequences which one desires to introduce into the non-transformed plant, such as genes which may normally be present in the non-transformed plant but which one desires to either genetically engineer or to have altered expression.
It is contemplated that in some instances the genome of a transgenic plant of the present invention will have been augmented through the stable introduction of one or more transgenes, either native, synthetically modified, or mutated, that encodes an insecticidal polypeptide that is identical to, or highly homologous to the polypeptide disclosed herein. In some instances, more than one transgene will be incorporated into the genome of the transformed host plant cell. Such is the case when more than one crystal protein-encoding DNA segment is incorporated into the genome of such a plant. In certain situations, it may be desirable to have one, two, three, four, or even more B. thuringiensis crystal proteins (either native or recombinantly-engineered) incorporated and stably expressed in the transformed transgenic plant. Alternatively, a second transgene may be introduced into the plant cell to confer additional phenotypic traits to the plant. Such transgenes may confer resistance to one or more insects, bacteria, fungi, viruses, nematodes, or other pathogens.
A preferred gene which may be introduced includes, for example, a crystal protein-encoding DNA sequence from bacterial origin, and particularly one or more of those described herein which are obtained from Bacillus spp. Highly preferred nucleic acid sequences are those obtained from B. thuringiensis, or any of those sequences which have been genetically engineered to decrease or increase the insecticidal activity of the crystal protein in such a transformed host cell.
Means for transforming a plant cell and the preparation of pluripotent plant cells, and regeneration of a transgenic cell line from a transformed cell, cell culture, embryo, or callus tissue are well-known in the art, and are discussed herein. Vectors, (including plasmids, cosmids, phage, phagemids, baculovirus, viruses, virions, BACs [bacterial artificial chromosomes], YACs [yeast artificial chromosomes]) comprising at least a first nucleic acid segment encoding an insecticidal polypeptide for use in transforming such cells will, of course, generally comprise either the operons, genes, or gene-derived sequences of the present invention, either native, or synthetically-derived, and particularly those encoding the disclosed crystal proteins. These nucleic acid constructs can further include structures such as promoters, enhancers, polylinkers, introns, terminators, or even gene sequences which have positively- or negatively-regulating activity upon the cloned xcex4-endotoxin gene as desired. The DNA segment or gene may encode either a native or modified crystal protein, which will be expressed in the resultant recombinant cells, and/or which will confer to a transgenic plant comprising such a segment, an improved phenotype (in this case, increased resistance to insect attack, infestation, or colonization).
The preparation of a transgenic plant that comprises at least one polynucleotide sequence encoding an insecticidal polypeptide for the purpose of increasing or enhancing the resistance of such a plant to attack by a target insect represents an important aspect of the invention. In particular, the inventors describe herein the preparation of insect-resistant monocotyledonous or dicotyledonous plants, by incorporating into such a plant, a transgenic DNA segment encoding one or more insecticidal polypeptides which are toxic to a coleopteran or lepidopteran insect.
In a related aspect, the present invention also encompasses a seed produced by the transformed plant, a progeny from such seed, and a seed produced by the progeny of the original transgenic plant, produced in accordance with the above process. Such progeny and seeds will have a crystal protein-encoding transgene stably incorporated into their genome, and such progeny plants will inherit the traits afforded by the introduction of a stable transgene in Mendelian fashion. All such transgenic plants having incorporated into their genome transgenic DNA segments encoding one or more crystal proteins or polypeptides are aspects of this invention. As well-known to those of skill in the art, a progeny of a plant is understood to mean any offspring or any descendant from such a plant.
The present invention contemplates methods and kits for screening samples suspected of containing crystal protein polypeptides or crystal protein-related polypeptides, or cells producing such polypeptides. A kit may contain one or more antibodies specific for the disclosed amino acid sequences disclosed, or one or more antibodies specific for a peptide derived from one of the sequences disclosed, and may also contain reagent(s) for detecting an interaction between a sample and an antibody of the present invention. The provided reagent(s) can be radio-, fluorescently- or enzymatically-labeled. The kit can contain a known radiolabeled agent capable of binding or interacting with a nucleic acid or antibody of the present invention.
The reagent(s) of the kit can be provided as a liquid solution, attached to a solid support or as a dried powder. Preferably, when the reagent(s) are provided in a liquid solution, the liquid solution is an aqueous solution. Preferably, when the reagent(s) provided are attached to a solid support, the solid support can be chromatograph media, a test plate having a plurality of wells, or a microscope slide. When the reagent(s) provided are a dry powder, the powder can be reconstituted by the addition of a suitable solvent, that may be provided.
In still further embodiments, the present invention concerns immunodetection methods and associated kits. It is proposed that the crystal proteins or peptides of the present invention may be employed to detect antibodies having reactivity therewith, or, alternatively, antibodies prepared in accordance with the present invention, may be employed to detect crystal proteins or crystal protein-related epitope-containing peptides. In general, these methods will include first obtaining a sample suspected of containing such a protein, peptide or antibody, contacting the sample with an antibody or peptide in accordance with the present invention, as the case may be, under conditions effective to allow the formation of an immunocomplex, and then detecting the presence of the immunocomplex.
In general, the detection of immunocomplex formation is quite well known in the art and may be achieved through the application of numerous approaches. For example, the present invention contemplates the application of ELISA, RIA, immunoblot (e.g., dot blot), indirect immunofluorescence techniques and the like. Generally, immunocomplex formation will be detected through the use of a label, such as a radiolabel or an enzyme tag (such as alkaline phosphatase, horseradish peroxidase, or the like). Of course, one may find additional advantages through the use of a secondary binding ligand such as a second antibody or a biotin/avidin ligand binding arrangement, as is known in the art.
For assaying purposes, it is proposed that virtually any sample suspected of comprising either a crystal protein or peptide or a crystal protein-related peptide or antibody sought to be detected, as the case may be, may be employed. It is contemplated that such embodiments may have application in the tittering of antigen or antibody samples, in the selection of hybridomas, and the like. In related embodiments, the present invention contemplates the preparation of kits that may be employed to detect the presence of crystal proteins or related peptides and/or antibodies in a sample. Samples may include cells, cell supernatants, cell suspensions, cell extracts, enzyme fractions, protein extracts, or other cell-free compositions suspected of containing crystal proteins or peptides. Generally speaking, kits in accordance with the present invention will include a suitable crystal protein, peptide or an antibody directed against such a protein or peptide, together with an immunodetection reagent and a means for containing the antibody or antigen and reagent. The immunodetection reagent will typically comprise a label associated with the antibody or antigen, or associated with a secondary binding ligand. Exemplary ligands might include a secondary antibody directed against the first antibody or antigen or a biotin or avidin (or streptavidin) ligand having an associated label. Of course, as noted above, a number of exemplary labels are known in the art and all such labels may be employed in connection with the present invention.
The container will generally include a vial into which the antibody, antigen or detection reagent may be placed, and preferably suitably aliquotted. The kits of the present invention will also typically include a means for containing the antibody, antigen, and reagent containers in close confinement for commercial sale. Such containers may include injection or blow-molded plastic containers into which the desired vials are retained.
The inventors contemplate that the polypeptide compositions disclosed herein will find particular utility as insecticides for topical and/or systemic application to field crops, grasses, fruits and vegetables, lawns, trees, and/or ornamental plants. Alternatively, the polypeptides disclosed herein may be formulated as a spray, dust, powder, or other aqueous, atomized or aerosol for killing an insect, or controlling an insect population. The polypeptide compositions disclosed herein may be used prophylactically, or alternatively, may be administered to an environment once target insects, such as WCRW, have been identified in the particular environment to be treated. The polypeptide compositions may comprise an individual Cry polypeptide or may contain various combinations of the polypeptides disclosed herein.
Regardless of the method of application, the amount of the active polypeptide component(s) is applied at an insecticidally-effective amount, which will vary depending on such factors as, for example, the specific target insects to be controlled, the specific environment, location, plant, crop, or agricultural site to be treated, the environmental conditions, and the method, rate, concentration, stability, and quantity of application of the insecticidally-active polypeptide composition. The formulations may also vary with respect to climatic conditions, environmental considerations, and/or frequency of application and/or severity of insect infestation.
The insecticide compositions described may be made by formulating either the bacterial cell, crystal and/or spore suspension, or isolated protein component with the desired agriculturally-acceptable carrier. The compositions may be formulated prior to administration in an appropriate means such as lyophilized, freeze-dried, desiccated, or in an aqueous carrier, medium or suitable diluent, such as saline or other buffer. The formulated compositions may be in the form of a dust or granular material, or a suspension in oil (vegetable or mineral), or water or oil/water emulsions, or as a wettable powder, or in combination with any other carrier material suitable for agricultural application. Suitable agricultural carriers can be solid or liquid and are well known in the art. The term xe2x80x9cagriculturally-acceptable carrierxe2x80x9d covers all adjuvants, inert components, dispersants, surfactants, tackifiers, binders, etc. that are ordinarily used in insecticide formulation technology; these are well known to those skilled in insecticide formulation. The formulations may be mixed with one or more solid or liquid adjuvants and prepared by various means, e.g., by homogeneously mixing, blending and/or grinding the insecticidal composition with suitable adjuvants using conventional formulation techniques.
2.6.1 Oil Flowable Suspensions
In a preferred embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises an oil flowable suspension of bacterial cells which expresses the novel crystal protein disclosed herein. Exemplary bacterial species include those such as B. thuringiensis, B. megaterium, B. subtilis, B. cereus, E. coli, Salmonella spp., Agrobacterium spp., or Pseudomonas spp.
2.6.2 Water-Dispersible Granules
In another important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises a water dispersible granule. This granule comprises bacterial cells which expresses a novel crystal protein disclosed herein. Preferred bacterial cells include bacteria such as B. megaterium, B. subtilis, B. cereus, E. coli, Salmonella spp., Agrobacterium spp., or Pseudomonas spp. cells transformed with a DNA segment disclosed herein and expressing the crystal protein are also contemplated to be useful.
2.6.3 Powders, Dusts, and Spore Formulations
In a third important embodiment, the bioinsecticide composition comprises a wettable powder, dust, spore crystal formulation, cell pellet, or colloidal concentrate. This powder comprises bacterial cells which expresses a novel crystal protein disclosed herein. Preferred bacterial cells include B. thuringiensis cells, or cells of strains of bacteria such as B. megaterium, B. subtilis, B. cereus, E. coli, Salmonella spp., Agrobacterium spp., or Pseudomonas spp. and the like, may also be transformed with one or more nucleic acid segments as disclosed herein. Such dry forms of the insecticidal compositions may be formulated to dissolve immediately upon wetting, or alternatively, dissolve in a controlled-release, sustained-release, or other time-dependent manner. Such compositions may be applied to, or ingested by, the target insect, and as such, may be used to control the numbers of insects, or the spread of such insects in a given environment.
2.6.4 Aqueous Suspensions and Bacterial Cell Filtrates or Lysates
In a fourth important embodiment,.the bioinsecticide composition comprises an aqueous suspension of bacterial cells or an aqueous suspension of parasporal crystals, or an aqueous suspension of bacterial cell lysates or filtrates, etc., such as those described above which express the crystal protein. Such aqueous suspensions may be provided as a concentrated stock solution which is diluted prior to application, or alternatively, as a diluted solution ready-to-apply.
For these methods involving application of bacterial cells, the cellular host containing the crystal protein gene(s) may be grown in any convenient nutrient medium, where the DNA construct provides a selective advantage, providing for a selective medium so that substantially all or all of the cells retain the B. thuringiensis gene. These cells may then be harvested in accordance with conventional ways. Alternatively, the cells can be treated prior to harvesting.
When the insecticidal compositions comprise intact B. thuringiensis cells expressing the protein of interest, such bacteria may be formulated in a variety of ways. They may be employed as wettable powders, granules or dusts, by mixing with various inert materials, such as inorganic minerals (phyllosilicates, carbonates, sulfates, phosphates, and the like) or botanical materials (powdered corncobs, rice hulls, walnut shells, and the like). The formulations-may include spreader-sticker adjuvants, stabilizing agents, other pesticidal additives, or surfactants. Liquid formulations may be aqueous-based or non-aqueous and employed as foams, suspensions, emulsifiable concentrates, or the like. The ingredients may include rheological agents, surfactants, emulsifiers, dispersants, or polymers.
Alternatively, the novel insecticidal polypeptides may be prepared by native or recombinant bacterial expression systems in vitro and isolated for subsequent field application. Such protein may be either in crude cell lysates, suspensions, colloids, etc., or alternatively may be purified, refined, buffered, and/or further processed, before formulating in an active biocidal formulation. Likewise, under certain circumstances, it may be desirable to isolate crystals and/or spores from bacterial cultures expressing the crystal protein and apply solutions, suspensions, or colloidal preparations of such crystals and/or spores as the active bioinsecticidal composition.
2.6.5 Multifunctional Formulations
In certain embodiments, when the control of multiple insect species is desired, the insecticidal formulations described herein may also further comprise one or more chemical pesticides, (such as chemical pesticides, nematocides, fungicides, virucides, microbicides, amoebicides, insecticides, etc.), and/or one or more xcex4-endotoxin polypeptides having the same, or different insecticidal activities or insecticidal specificities, as the insecticidal polypeptide identified herein. The insecticidal polypeptides may also be used in conjunction with other treatments such as fertilizers, weed killers, cryoprotectants, surfactants, detergents, insecticidal soaps, dormant oils, polymers, and/or time-release or biodegradable carrier formulations that permit long-term dosing of a target area following a single application of the formulation. Likewise the formulations may be prepared into edible xe2x80x9cbaitsxe2x80x9d or fashioned into insect xe2x80x9ctrapsxe2x80x9d to permit feeding or ingestion by a target insect of the insecticidal formulation.
The insecticidal compositions of the invention may also be used in consecutive or simultaneous application to an environmental site singly or in combination with one or more additional insecticides, pesticides, chemicals, fertilizers, or other compounds.
2.6.6 Application Methods and Effective Rates
The insecticidal compositions of the invention are applied to the environment of the target insect, typically onto the foliage of the plant or crop to be protected, by conventional methods, preferably by spraying. The strength and duration of insecticidal application will be set with regard to conditions specific to the particular pest(s), crop(s) to be treated and particular environmental conditions. The proportional ratio of active ingredient to carrier will naturally depend on the chemical nature, solubility, and stability of the insecticidal composition, as well as the particular formulation contemplated.
Other application techniques, including dusting, sprinkling, soil soaking, soil injection, seed coating, seedling coating, foliar spraying, aerating, misting, atomizing, fumigating, aerosolizing, and the like, are also feasible and may be required under certain circumstances such as e.g., insects that cause root or stalk infestation, or for application to delicate vegetation or ornamental plants. These application procedures are also well-known to those of skill in the art.
The insecticidal compositions of the present invention may also be formulated for preventative or prophylactic application to an area, and may in certain circumstances be applied to pets, livestock, animal bedding, or in and around farm equipment, barns, domiciles, or agricultural or industrial facilities, and the like.
The concentration of insecticidal composition which is used for environmental, systemic, topical, or foliar application will vary widely depending upon the nature of the particular formulation, means of application, environmental conditions, and degree of biocidal activity. Typically, the bioinsecticidal composition will be present in the applied formulation at a concentration of at least about 1% by weight and may be up to and including about 99% by weight. Dry formulations of the polypeptide compositions may be from about 1% to about 99% or more by weight of the protein composition, while liquid formulations may generally comprise from about 1% to about 99% or more of the active ingredient by weight. As such, a variety of formulations are preparable, including those formulations that comprise from about 5% to about 95% or more by weight of the insecticidal polypeptide, including those formulations that comprise from about 10% to about 90% or more by weight of the insecticidal polypeptide. Naturally, compositions comprising from about 15% to about 85% or more by weight of the insecticidal polypeptide, and formulations comprising from about 20% to about 80% or more by weight of the insecticidal polypeptide are also considered to fall within the scope of the present disclosure.
In the case of compositions in which intact bacterial cells that contain the insecticidal polypeptide are included, preparations will generally contain from about 104 to about 108 cells/mg, although in certain embodiments it may be desirable to utilize formulations comprising from about 102 to about 104 cells/mg, or when more concentrated formulations are desired, compositions comprising from about 108 to about 1010 or 1011 cells/mg may also be formulated. Alternatively, cell pastes, spore concentrates, or crystal protein suspension concentrates may be prepared that contain the equivalent of from about 1012 to 1013 cells/mg of the active polypeptide, and such concentrates may be diluted prior to application.
The insecticidal formulation described above may be administered to a particular plant or target area in one or more applications as needed, with a typical field application rate per hectare ranging on the order of from about 50 g/hectare to about 500 g/hectare of active ingredient, or alternatively, from about 500 g/hectare to about 1000 g/hectare may be utilized. In certain instances, it may even be desirable to apply the insecticidal formulation to a target area at an application rate of from about 1000 g/hectare to about 5000 g/hectare or more of active ingredient. In fact, all application rates in the range of from about 50 g of active polypeptide per hectare to about 10,000 g/hectare are contemplated to be useful in the management, control, and killing, of target insect pests using such insecticidal formulations. As such, rates of about 100 g/hectare, about 200 g/hectare, about 300 g/hectare, about 400 g/hectare, about 500 g/hectare, about 600 g/hectare, about 700 g/hectare, about 800 g/hectare, about 900 g/hectare, about 1 kg/hectare, about 1.1 kg/hectare, about 1.2 kg/hectare, about 1.3 kg/hectare, about 1.4 kg/hectare, about 1.5 kg/hectare, about 1.6 kg/hectare, about 1.7 kg/hectare, about 1.8 kg/hectare, about 1.9 kg/hectare, about 2.0 kg/hectare, about 2.5 kg/hectare, about 3.0 kg/hectare, about 3.5 kg/hectare, about 4.0 kg/hectare, about 4.5 kg/hectare, about 6.0 kg/hectare, about 7.0 kg/hectare, about 8.0 kg/hectare, about 8.5 kg/hectare, about 9.0 kg/hectare, and even up to and including about 10.0 kg/hectare or greater of active polypeptide may be utilized in certain agricultural, industrial, and domestic applications of the pesticidal formulations described hereinabove.
The present invention is also directed to protein or peptide compositions, free from total cells and other peptides, which comprise a purified peptide which incorporates an epitope that is immunologically cross-reactive with one or more antibodies that are specific for the disclosed polypeptide sequences. In particular, the invention concerns epitopic core sequences derived from one or more of the polypeptides disclosed herein.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cincorporating an epitope(s) that is immunologically cross-reactive with one or more antibodies that are specific for the disclosed polypeptide sequencexe2x80x9d is intended to refer to a peptide or protein antigen which includes a primary, secondary or tertiary structure similar to an epitope located within the disclosed polypeptide. The level of similarity will generally be to such a degree that monoclonal or polyclonal antibodies directed against the crystal protein or polypeptide will also bind to, react with, or otherwise recognize, the cross-reactive peptide or protein antigen. Various immunoassay methods may be employed in conjunction with such antibodies, such as, for example, Western blotting, ELISA, RIA, and the like, all of which are known to those of skill in the art.
The identification of immunodominant epitopes, and/or their functional equivalents, suitable for use in vaccines is a relatively straightforward matter. For example, one may employ the methods of Hopp, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, incorporated herein by reference, which teaches the identification and preparation of epitopes from amino acid sequences on the basis of hydrophilicity. The methods described in several other papers, and software programs based thereon, can also be used to identify epitopic core sequences (see, for example, Jameson and Wolf, 1988; Wolf et al., 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101). The amino acid sequence of these xe2x80x9cepitopic core sequencesxe2x80x9d may then be readily incorporated into peptides, either through the application of peptide synthesis or recombinant technology.
Preferred peptides for use in accordance with the present invention will generally be on the order of about 8 to about 20 amino acids in length, and more preferably about 8 to about 15 amino acids in length. It is proposed that shorter antigenic crystal protein-derived peptides will provide advantages in certain circumstances, for example, in the preparation of immunologic detection assays. Exemplary advantages include the ease of preparation and purification, the relatively low cost and improved reproducibility of production, and advantageous biodistribution.
It is proposed that particular advantages of the present invention may be realized through the preparation of synthetic peptides which include modified and/or extended epitopic/immunogenic core sequences which result in a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d epitopic peptide directed to crystal proteins and related sequences. These epitopic core sequences are identified herein in particular aspects as hydrophilic regions of the particular polypeptide antigen. It is proposed that these regions represent those which are most likely to promote T-cell or B-cell stimulation, and, hence, elicit specific antibody production.
An epitopic core sequence, as used herein, is a relatively short stretch of amino acids that is xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d to, and therefore will bind, antigen binding sites on the crystal protein-directed antibodies disclosed herein. Additionally or alternatively, an epitopic core sequence is one that will elicit antibodies that are cross-reactive with antibodies directed against the peptide compositions of the present invention. It will be understood that in the context of the present disclosure, the term xe2x80x9ccomplementaryxe2x80x9d refers to amino acids or peptides that exhibit an attractive force towards each other. Thus, certain epitope core sequences of the present invention may be operationally defined in terms of their ability to compete with or perhaps displace the binding of the desired protein antigen with the corresponding protein-directed antisera.
In general, the size of the polypeptide antigen is not believed to be particularly crucial, so long as it is at least large enough to carry the identified core sequence or sequences. The smallest useful core sequence anticipated by the present disclosure would generally be on the order of about 8 amino acids in length, with sequences on the order of 10 to 20 being more preferred. Thus, this size will generally correspond to the smallest peptide antigens prepared in accordance with the invention. However, the size of the antigen may be larger where desired, so long as it contains a basic epitopic core sequence.
The identification of epitopic core sequences is known to those of skill in the art, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,101, incorporated herein by reference, which teaches the identification and preparation of epitopes from amino acid sequences on the basis of hydrophilicity. Moreover, numerous computer programs are available for use in predicting antigenic portions of proteins (see e.g., Jameson and Wolf, 1988; Wolf et al., 1988). Computerized peptide sequence analysis programs (e.g., DNAStar(copyright) software, DNAStar, Inc., Madison, Wis.) may also be useful in designing synthetic peptides in accordance with the present disclosure.
Syntheses of epitopic sequences, or peptides which include an antigenic epitope within their sequence, are readily achieved using conventional synthetic techniques such as the solid phase method (e.g., through the use of commercially available peptide synthesizer such as an Applied Biosystems Model 430A Peptide Synthesizer). Peptide antigens synthesized in this manner may then be aliquotted in predetermined amounts and stored in conventional manners, such as in aqueous solutions or, even more preferably, in a powder or lyophilized state pending use.
In general, due to the relative stability of peptides, they may be readily stored in aqueous solutions for fairly long periods of time if desired, e.g., up to six months or more, in virtually any aqueous solution without appreciable degradation or loss of antigenic activity. However, where extended aqueous storage is contemplated it will generally be desirable to include agents including buffers such as Tris or phosphate buffers to maintain a pH of about 7.0 to about 7.5. Moreover, it may be desirable to include agents which will inhibit microbial growth, such as sodium azide or Merthiolate. For extended storage in an aqueous state it will be desirable to store the solutions at about 4xc2x0 C., or more preferably, frozen. Of course, where the peptides are stored in a lyophilized or powdered state, they may be stored virtually indefinitely, e.g., in metered aliquots that may be rehydrated with a predetermined amount of water (preferably distilled) or buffer prior to use.
The following words and phrases have the meanings set forth below.
Expression: The combination of intracellular processes, including transcription and translation undergone by a coding DNA molecule such as a structural gene to produce a polypeptide.
Pluripotent: A term used to describe develomental plasiticity. A pluripotent cell is capable of differentiating into a number of different cell types and lineages. For example, a stem cell in the bone marrow may give rise to many different lineages of circulating blood cells. This is in contrast to a differentiated cell, which is generally committed to a particular developmental pathway.
Promoter: A recognition site on a DNA sequence or group of DNA sequences that provide an expression control element for a structural gene and to which RNA polymerase specifically binds and initiates RNA synthesis (transcription) of that gene.
Regeneration: The process of growing a plant from a plant cell (e.g., plant protoplast or explant).
Structural gene: A gene that is expressed to produce a polypeptide.
Transformation: A process of introducing an exogenous DNA sequence (e.g., a vector, a recombinant DNA molecule) into a cell or protoplast in which that exogenous DNA is incorporated into a chromosome or is capable of autonomous replication.
Transformed cell: A cell whose DNA has been altered by the introduction of an exogenous DNA molecule into that cell.
Transgenic cell: Any cell derived from or regenerated from a transformed cell or derived from a transgenic cell. Exemplary transgenic cells include plant calli derived from a transformed plant cell and particular cells such as leaf, root, stem, e.g., somatic cells, or reproductive (germ) cells obtained from a transgenic plant.
Transgenic plant: A plant or a progeny of any generation of the plant that was derived from a transformed plant cell or protoplast, wherein the plant nucleic acids contains an exogenous selected nucleic acid sequence region not originally present in a native, non-transgenic plant of the same strain. The terms xe2x80x9ctransgenic plantxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ctransformed plantxe2x80x9d have sometimes been used in the art as synonymous terms to define a plant whose DNA contains an exogenous DNA molecule. However, it is thought more scientifically correct to refer to a regenerated plant or callus obtained from a transformed plant cell or protoplast or from transformed pluripotent plant cells as being a transgenic plant. Preferably, transgenic plants of the present invention include those plants that comprise at least a first selected polynucleotide that encodes an insecticidal polypeptide. This selected polynucleotide is preferably a xcex4-endotoxin coding region (or gene) operably linked to at least a first promoter that expresses the coding region to produce the insecticidal polypeptide in the transgenic plant. Preferably, the transgenic plants of the present invention that produce the encoded polypeptide demonstrate a phenotype of improved resistance to target insect pests. Such transgenic plants, their progeny, descendants, and seed from any such generation are preferably insect resistant plants.
Vector: A nucleic acid molecule capable of replication in a host cell and/or to which another nucleic acid segment can be operatively linked so as to bring about replication of the attached segment. Plasmids, phage, phagemids, and cosmids are all exemplary vectors. In many embodiments, vectors are used as a vehicle to introduce one or more selected polynucleotides into a host cell, thereby generating a xe2x80x9ctransformedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crecombinantxe2x80x9d host cell.
The drawings form part of the present specification and are included to further demonstrate certain aspects of the present invention. The invention may be better understood by reference to one or more of these drawings in combination with the detailed description of specific embodiments presented herein.
FIG. 1 Restriction map of pEG1337
FIG. 2 Restriction map of pEG1921.
FIG. 3 SDS-PAGE analysis of spore-crystal suspensions from C2 cultures of EG11658, EG12156, and EG12158. Twenty-five microliters (xcexcl) of the suspensions were diluted with 75 xcexcl of sterile water and prepared for electrophoresis as described in Example 11. Ten microliters were loaded per lane on the 15% acrylamide gel. A serial dilution of bovine serum albumin (BSA) was included as a standard. Lanes 1-3, EG11658; lanes 4-6, EG12156; lanes 7-8, EG12158. M=molecular weight standards (Sigma M-0671) in kilodaltons. The bands corresponding to CryET76, CryET80, and CryET84 are indicated by the arrows.